There is available a storage and display arrangement which employs a plurality of panels arranged side-by-side and having mounted thereon display devices for exhibiting goods for the purposes of sale and the like. In this arrangement, at least one such panel is displaceable from a storage area to a display zone in order to display goods arranged thereupon in advantageous manner. One such means for making the panels displaceable consists of the provision of a telescopic support extensible from the storage zone. This provides for bringing such panels back and forth between the storage zone and the display zone.
The above-described arrangement is now commercially available and is not a part of the present invention except for the fact that it provides a suitable vehicle for employing devices which are designed in accordance with the invention. In fact, the present invention is in part provided for the purpose of affording suitably advantageous substitutes with respect to the means presently employed for mounting articles for display on panels of the aforenoted type.
For example, in one known construction, the aforesaid panels are fabricated of peg board and pegs are displaceably and selectively mounted on the peg board in order to constitute supports for shoes and the like. Another arrangement is to provide receptacles for shoes and the like which are affixed to the aforesaid panels by means of Velcro coupling devices. Further it is known to provide box-shaped holders which are screwed onto the above-mentioned panels in affixed alignment. Still further it is known to provide complete shelves with partitions which are mounted on panels of the above-noted type.
While the above noted arrangements have certain advantages such as being in part adjustable, in many other respects they have been found unsatisfactory. For example, the peg board arrangement does not find wide commercial acceptance because peg boards are not considered particularly decorative. Furthermore, the pegs become loosened in the holes provided therefor and can fall out thereby causing the supported articles to fall out of the display arrangement. The Velcro design provides for a high degree of adjustability with respect to positioning, but the Velcro does not supply a sufficiently fast mounting to avoid a breaking away of the article supports.
Some other arrangements which are superior to the constructions mentioned hereinabove are to be found in my copending application Ser. No. 553,172 filed Feb. 26, 1975, the contents of which application are embodied herein.